Magic, Wizards, and Vampires, Oh My!
by Tara-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: HPBTVS crossover. The alleyway was suddenly brightened by an intense yellow light, silence rained until a mumbled curse interrupted the quiet.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or its characters...though I wish I owned Spike...sigh a girl can dream! I also don't own Harry Potter or its characters...if I did then I would be rich!**

**This is a Buffy and Harry Potter Crossover. No pairings as of yet, but possibly in the future. Soooooooooo let me know what you think, review and enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

"Bloody Hell! Can you get a move on you lot?" An irritated voice rang of the darkened alley.

" We are moving as fast as we can Blondie! Hey here's an idea?" The second voice paused, and then continued. " Why don't you help?"

"Hmmm don't know whelp, could break a nail or something. Delicate I am."

"Pff, delicate my as-"

"Xander!"

"…….oh come on Will's! How come he-"

" Xander can you please just let it go and help Giles carry the magic-" Suddenly Buffy's voice was drowned out by a loud explosion. The alleyway was suddenly brightened by an intense yellow light, silence rained until a mumbled curse interrupted the quiet.

" Bloody Professor, this is all your fault Potter!"

* * *

O.O dun dun dun! Find out next time on 'Magic, Wizards, and Vampires, Oh my!' Please be kind and review! I live off of reviews! lol Until next time! 


	2. Chapter 1: HP meet BTVS

**Disclaimer:** ...sigh I don't own Harry Potter OR Buffy the Vampire...BUT I DO OWN SPIKE!

male voice says something...

What? I don't own him? A lawsuit you say? ...crap...well I thought I'd try glares- Ok ladies and gents on with the story... I OWN SPIKE Men in suits suddenly appear and drag Tara away

**Xander:** sigh Since Tara is cough busy with other thin- screams can be heard from another room As I was saying, busy with other things... Ijust want to say... PLEASE READ & REVIEW. The support is appreciated! Now ONWITH THE STORY!

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

A cocky voice interrupted the silence, " Well hallo mini-me."

The Scooby Gang, stared mouth opened at the smaller version of Spike, and another child with dark brown hair and glasses. Xander mumbled, "Wh-what in the name of all that is holy is-"

Two children about the age of 14 years stood not even 4 feet ahead of them, in front of the alley. 'Mini-Spike' was dressed in a black robe with a snake symbol attached to it and grey dress pants, his platinum blonde hair was slicked back, and the other also had on a black robe and grey dress pants but instead of a snake there was a lion.

" Oh look muggles, wonderful just what I needed." One sneered. " Potter, this is your fault you know. You just had to put that ingredient in to the potion, I warned you! But did you listen? No! And know it's your fault that we're stuck here! In this god forsaken muggle invested place!"

The one named Potter answered, " Shut it Malfoy! As I remember it, you were the one who sat on their ass and wouldn't help!"

"Ahem, 'cxuse me but who are you?" Xander questioned. " And how did you appear out of thin air- oh wait this is the Hellmouth, this stuff happens all the time."

" Quite whelp, let the little blighters talk." Spike interrupted Xander's rambling.

" Blighters! How dare you, I am a Malf-"

" Malfoy SHUT UP!" 'Eye glasses' sighed. " Sorry about that, my name is Harry. Harry Potter and this cough idiot cough beside me is Draco Malfoy."

" Who are you calling an IDOT Potter-"

" You." Harry said bluntly.

Giles who had been watching the exchanged quietly spoke, " How about we take this to the Magic Shop?"

" You have a magic shop? Are you a wizard Mr. eh-"

" Call me Giles, and no I'm not a wizard Mr. Potter. More like a watcher for a slayer. Welcome to the Hellmouth"

* * *

Shout Out:

ozma914: Thank you for your lovely review! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well.

SpikeAngel-Lover: ... SPIKE IS MINE lol! Thank you for your review as well! I'm glad you like my characters, I hope their not to much out of character.

Please Read & Review

/


	3. Chapter 2: TimeTravel Troubles

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BTVS -**mumbles about Spike-** Spike want Spike...I don't own Harry Potter either -**sigh-**

**POOF**- Spike: Wot? How the hell I get here?

ME: MWAAHAHHAH! Twas I! Who brought you here!

**POOF**- Xander: Hey Tara -**smiles**- ... -**looks at the vampire-** Spike? Why the hell are you here!

Spike: Don't ask me ask her highness over there.

ME: Moi? -**looks innocent-**

Spike: Oh your good at that. Who taught you?

Me: Secret! . AND NOW! -**runs after Spike-** COME TO MOMMA!

Spike: O.O ...help...me... oh! nevermind...

Xander: O.o -**closes curtains-** Some things shouldn't be seen... Enjoy the story folks!

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

**(Meanwhile in the Potterverse)**

**_POOF_**

A cloud of green smoke covered the classroom, that was followed by loud noises.

_**HISSSS **_

**_POP_**

" AHHHHHH!" Two figures suddenly winked out of sight.

Silence flowed throughout the room, until it was interrupted by several gasps.

" I think we are in serious trouble mate." Amaleaccented voice proclaimed.

" Ron, now is not the time to point out the obvious! Professor what are we going to do? Shall I go get Professor Dumbledore? Poor Harry, stuck with Malfoy…"The horrified bushy-haired girl prattled.

"Ms Granger, enough talk. Go fetch Dumbledore and Weasley clean up that mess so I can work without hurting myself as well as others. Meanwhile I will check on Potter's and Malfoy's potion and see what they have done wrong." The professor scowled, making his appearance even more threatening. That being said the greasy haired man walked over to the still boiling black pot and started listening items. " Hmmm… wormwood, unicorn hair, yellow dandelion, foot of rabbit… RABBIT!" The man snarled looking into the pot, and began waving one hand wildly while other rubbed his forehead. " Those fools! They put the wrong component in! No wonder it didn't work." Suddenly the professor rushed into a hidden room that connected to the potions class, leaving all the shocked students in their desks, to talk amongst themselves. A few minutes later he came rushing back in, carrying an old worn book.

" Pr-professor Snape?" mumbled a slightly overweight boy. " Wh-what has happened to Harry?"

" Not now Longbottom!" The man known as Snape growled. " Can't you see I'm-" Snape's eyes suddenly grew round as they rapidly moved back and forth along the page of the book. " Holy-" His eyes had landed on the three words, ' Dimension, Time and Travel.'

Pounding feet interrupted the hush. " Professor…" Hermione said gasping in breaths. " P-professor. I went to Professor Dumbledore's office sir…" Hermione paused.

" Blast it girl! Spit it out!" Snape bellowed, losing his patience.

" He's gone sir… Professor Dumbledore is gone…"

* * *

**(Buffyverse)**

" This is a magic shop? Mrphm, that's what you would expect from muggles."

" Back off Malfoy, I think its cool." Harry turn around in a full circle eyes looking over the structure as well as the knickknacks on the shelves. " I've never seen one of these before..." Reaching out his hand, Harry picked up a small circular object no bigger then a tennis ball, inside the glass ball glowed and reddish-green flame.

"Let me see that Potter," Before Harry could answer Draco had snatched the sphere from Harry's hand. "Hmm" Draco brought the ball closer to his face, the light reflected from the sphere to his face, making his skin appear green. " Where have I seen this... It looks so familiar..."

**(Off to the side)**

" I don't like this guys, it seems suspicious." The slayer replied as the Scooby Gang watched the two wizards argue with one another. " They suddenly appear out of no where and… I don't know. I feel something big is going to happen-"

" Relax slayer. What can two children do?" Spike interrupted then he smirked. " Besides I like that Malfoy kid, he's got style."

"Ha! Right, you only say that because he looks like a smaller version of you."

" To right whelp, you can learn a thing or two from me and him."

" Heck, I'd hate to break this up, but wait what am I saying? Of course I would! People please! Can we get back to-" Buffy turned towards the yelling, Harry and Draco had started to fight again.

"Take that back Potter!" Draco's face darkened. He reached into his pocket and jerked his arm out in front of him, he was holding…

" Is…is that a stick?" Xander voiced the question that the rest of the gang was thinking. A bright light appeared suddenly on the tip of the stick when the blonde boy muttered something under his breath.

" I'm sick of you and your heroism. ' Perfect Potter saves the day!' It's sickening!" Draco growled angrily.

" Oh I like him." Spike smiled evilly watching two combatants fight each verbally.

" This will not do, Willow if you please." Giles gestured with his hand at the wizards. " This is all rather tiresome."

" Gotcha I'm on it, don't you worry Giles." Willow held out two of her glowing hands straight in front of her. " Mother of the Earth hear me now, I beseech thee help me to stop this fight and make all else right!" The others watched as Draco and Harry froze in mid-battle, making them appear like they had been acting out a movie moments ago and were now put on pause.

**(1 hours later)**

" So what your saying is that you go to a school called, ' Hogwarf'? And that-"

" No Hogwarts you idiot!" Draco spat at Buffy, who sat across from him at the table, and rolled his eyes. " Yes we are from a magic school called Hogwarts. We were in class when this 'incident' happened. And Potter over there-" Draco pointed to Harry who was now sitting next to Xander on the couch who sat next to Willow. " Put the wrong item inside the potion and then suddenly… here we are." Draco trailed off, jumping from his sit to pace the floor.

" Question is… how do we get back?" Harry broke the stillness.

* * *

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**_

i-just-wanna-live: -**smiles-** Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well:)

SpikesDreamer: Love your name! I'm glad you like the mini-spike, DRACO! lol I thought it was a cute idea when I first started this story. :)

SpikeAngel-Lover: yeah...hmmmm NO! lol Spike is mine MWAHAHAHAHHA** -cough-** man gotta cut down with the evil laughter it just isn't workin'. Besides Wolfram and Hart lawyers aren't that bad... sure they are evil and kill things... but everyone has flaws don't they? -**crip crip-** ...Thanks for the review :)

**Author Note: I won't be updating in a while sorry guys. I have to study for my exams and schools a killer right now sooo! bows Gomen! (japanese words for sorry)**

**Please Read and Review and tell me what you think about my story! **


	4. Chapter 3: Companionship

**Disclaimer: **Same as the rest of the chapters before this one... damn it! Sad but true.

**-opens the doorcreeeeeeeeeeek**- Hello? Anyone? Spike? Xander? Mr.Iwannamantohugandkiss?

**-hiding behind the couch-** Spike: Do you think she'll find us here mate?

**-also hiding behind the couch-** Xander: I don't know.

**-poof-** SpikesDreamer: Hey! How did I get here? One minute I was-

Spike: Who are you? Oh... your the one Tara was talking about, the one that likes to make us suffer doing these little skits.

SpikesDreamer: **-smiles**-...yup

Me: FOUND YA! MWAHAAHAHAHAH

Spike & Xander & SpikesDreamer: **-scream-**

Me: Jeeze I'm not that scary am I? On with the story -**smiles-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**(Buffyverse: Night Time)**

" What are you doing up this late Harry?"

The boy in question jumped slightly, and turned towards the voice. "Oh nothing Xander, just thinking about things…looking out the window." Xander walked up to Harry and placed on arm around Harry's shoulders.

" What trouble's you my son." He whispered jokingly, as to not wake the others. " Tell Papa Xander everything."

Harry turned back to the windows, watching as the rain fell down the glass, leaving tear marks. "It's just that- well I want to go home and see if everyone is alright. I miss everyone, heck I'd be happy just to see Snape…"

" Ah." Xander replied sympathetically. " I would feel the same way if I were to travel threw time, and not know where I was, leaving behind all my friends and traveling with my enemy-," Xander paused as he looked at Harry's solemn face. "-And I see this isn't helping." Using a gentler tone he replied "No worries Harry, Willow is the best witch I know and she…well all of us won't stop until we send you and blonde-boy junior home."

Harry turned to look at Xander, just staring intently and then a small smile appeared on his face. "Thanks Xander for trying to cheer me up. You remind me of my best friend at home, his names Ron." Xander answer Harry's statement with a goofy grin. " I have another friend to her name is Hermione. She's kinda like Willow, she loves to read and learn knew, Hermione the book worm." Harry replied laughingly.

" You just like me, Willow and J-," Xander paused, a sad look crossed his face. " And J-jesse. We were inseparable, the bestest of friends. U-until something happen to Jesse, now it's just me and Willow." Xander tried to smile but it came out a wobbled attempt.

Harry could see Xander was battling some inner demons and decided to stay silent until Xander was ready to talk again. ' I wonder what happen to Jesse, it must have been something horrible. He looks just like me whenever I think of mom and dad- oh maybe Jesse was like a brother…'

" Xander and Harry, I gave up my bedroom for you two and your not even sleeping in it!" A feminine voice said from behind the two thinkers, when no reply came Willow decided to talk. "It's really nasty outside huh?"

" I don't mind it, I like the rain actually. Its calming." Was Harry reply. " Back home, at Hogwarts, I used to ride on my broomstick and play in the rain with my friends, quidditch is a fun game."

"Oh." Willow nodded her head, pretending like she knew what he was talking about. Harry could see by the look on her face that she was lying, Xander interrupted the comfortable atmosphere by laughing which caused the other two to laugh as well.

"I think we should all head off to bed now, it's late and were going to be tired in the morning." Willow said in a motherly tone. All three departed saying their 'goodnights' and headed to their separate rooms; Harry was bunking with Xander and Willow was using her parents room with Draco.

**

* * *

**

**(Next Morning)**

" Hey Buff. Are we having a Scooby Meeting today?" Xander paused. " Yah…hmmm yah...ok. See ya then, bye." Xander hung up the phone and turned around to his three sleepy companions. " Hey guys, Scooby meeting. Go get ready we leave soon."

" Silly sod, its early in the morning and whatthe hell is a 'Scooby'... Stupid blighter. Telling me what to do… to early to put up with this shite." Draco mumbled and cursed as he made his way to the bathroom.

" What a cheerful fellow!" Xander stated sarcastically watching the blonde leave the kitchen, causing Harry to laugh. "I'm guessing he is not a morning person. It's creepy just how much he's being to sound like Spike."

After much arguing, on Draco's count, the quartet finally reached the 'Magic Shop'. The group of four opened the door to the shop, "About bloody time you got here, I've got better things to do then sit and wait for the likes of you."

" Thank you for that lovely welcoming message Spike! I'm really touched, Draco have you met Spike? You two should swamp insults with one another, I have a feeling a new friendship will blossom."

" Xander and Spike will you two knock it off! Hello Harry. Hello Draco." Buffy greeted. " We've got more important things to do then watch you havea battle of 'wits'. Giles may have found something." Buffy walked over to the library corner and sat on a wooden chairby the table that was piled with books.

" Yes quite right, I may have found the answer to your problem but I'm not sure I just need to go over a few things," came the muffled voice in the back room.

" I need to go on patrol soon, the sun's almost down."

" Patrol?" Harry questioned looking puzzled.

" Yes I kill vampires and other things." Came the simple reply.

" Yeah she's," Spike mimicked in a girly tone. " Slutty the Vampire Layer!"

"_VAMPIRES_!" Draco squealed. " What! _MONSTERS_! What kind of mixed up, back watered place did I land in!"

" Um… Sunnydale, California. And Shut up Spike." Xander glared at said vampire and then shot Draco a 'are you dumb' look. "No worries though Buffy will protect you, wimpy. It's just a couple of vamps to be dusted." Draco glared at Xander grumbling under his breath and turned his back on everyone. The rest of the gang, excluding Spike and Draco, sat down and began to do some research.

" K guys I'm off." Buffy looked out the darkened window. " Who wants to come?"

" I think I'll sit this one out, the Xan-man can watch over Harry and Draco if you want."

In the end Xander and Spike ended up staying while the rest of the gang went on their nightly hunt.

" This is boring," Draco complained. " I miss all my money, my mansion, my expensive things-"

" Enough your giving me a headache." Harry said sharply. " It could be worse you know. We could have landed somewhere dangerous with monster attacking us!"

" You to buggers keep it down! Passions is on and I'm trying to watch it!"

" _OH! PASSIONS IS ON_!" Draco ran to the front of the store where the TV was located, and sat on the couch next to Spike watching the show.

" Aren't you a little bit young to be watching this kinda stuff?" Xander's suggestion was met with two glares and two 'shut up's. Xander and Harry exchanged looks. Xander mouthed 'crazy' and moved his index finger near his head moving it in circles.

* * *

**Thank yous to:**

SpikeAngel-Lover: Thank you for your support. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far.

DG: Thank you for your edvice. Hope this is longer for you, I'm trying to make them longer I just don't have the time.

Tree of Life: Thank you for the review.

SpikesDreamer: lol! You like my little skits? **-blushes-** thanks!


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble

**Chapter 4**

The two brunets waited until a commercial break before talking to the two blondes, they didn't want another fight to breakout over some dumb TV program.

" Malfoy," The blonde in question looked at Harry. " Why are you watching a _muggle_ TV program? I thought your father frowned upon stuff like that."

Draco sniffed. " What father doesn't know won't hurt him…Besides its my mothers fault… got me bloody addicted, she did…and why am I bothering to explain this to you?"

Harry shrugged, and opened his mouth to talk when the door suddenly blew open with a thunderous SMACK! **(AN: cheep sound effects, low budget… what can you do?)**

" What the-" All four heads turned, nothing was there, just a few leaves that had been blown in by the breeze. " The wind must have-" A low pitched bark interrupted Xander. "Ok so maybe it wasn't the wind."

" You lot stay by the training room while I check this out."

" Not with out me your not!" Xander rushed after Spike carrying a battle ax, leaving Harry and Draco staring after them.

Draco sneered, "Come on Potter, we don't have to listen to them. I want to know what's going on." He began to walk in the direction Xander took when they heard Spike yell out in pain. Harry and Draco exchanged a look before running outside.

"The bloody beast bit me! Come back here you mangy piece of-"

" SIRIUS!" Spike and Xander whipped around at the sound of Harry's voice. There in front of Spike was a huge black wolfish-dog, it had paused its growling to cock his head towards the young wizard. " What, when, how did you get here?"

" You do know you are talking to a dog right?" Xander whispered in to Harry's ear. " I mean there's no way that a man-dog-" Xander paused as said dog began to grow in to a man. " Ook, now that was just to screwed up."

" SIRIUS BLACK?" Draco shrieked out. " What is that murderer doing here!"

" Mini-me calm down mate." Spike shot Draco a disapproving look. "Black is it?" Spike paused waiting for the other man to speak. The man known as Black glared and Spike answered the glare with one of his own until Harry broke the silence.

" Sirius, how did you get here?" Harry repeated again. Sirius turned to Harry with a crooked smile.

" I took a porta-key and some how landed in this place. I looked around for a bit and I could smell your scent. I just followed your scent and here I am. We've been worried about you Harry," Sirius continued when Draco snorted. "And you to Mr. Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes. " I'm sure this has something to do with you-know-who."

" Cool, I want to transform into a dog! How'd ya do it dog-man!" Xander piped in.

" You git, we don't have time for this. Just think about it, people keep popping up from their," Spike pointed to Harry, Draco and Sirius. "world, who knows what else will come threw." Xander looked offended about being called a git, and then looked chastised about the seriousness of the situation.

"You lot, come inside." Spike looked warily at Sirius.

Once inside the discussion began. "Harry," Sirius paused. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What? Is it Ron? Hermione-"

"No, no. They are fine." Harry let out the breath he had been holding in. "But this matter concerns Dumbledore. He…he is missing Harry, has been for three days now. Do you think it's possibly that he is here? Trapped like us?"

* * *

**(Meanwhile in the Potterverse: Albus Dumbledore's office)**

" Severus, what are we going to do?" An aging woman, with spectacles murmured with a grave tone. "The students are questioning, the teachers are nervous, and the wizarding community is in an up roar."

"I don't know Minerva. All I know is that we have to brew that potion to find Potter and Mr.Malfoy first. They could be anywhere, anytime, and/or disrupting the balance of time." Severus continued to pace the rug, only to be interrupted by a knock of the door and Flawkes chirping. "Come in." In walk a giant of a man, Hagrid.

"I think you's should see this professors." In his hand he held a note with a broken seal…Dumbledore's seal. Both teachers went to grab the note at once, Snape scowled and took the note out of Hagrids hand. He took a deep breath and began to read.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_If you are reading this letter, then it seems that things have taken a turn for the worst…_

* * *

**(Buffyverse)**

"Dumba-who?" Xander questioned. "More wizards? Maybe when Willow and the gang get back from vamp-slaying she could do a location spell." Spike looked at Xander in wonder. Xander squirmed. "Whaaaaaaaaat?"

"That is the mostintelligentthing I've heard out of your mouth all night." Draco laughed and Xander glared.

"Ha, ha ha. You are mister funny man, I think I busted a gut." Xander said deadpanned.

Sirius watched the people around him and then turned to Harry, "How are you Harry? It's been a while eh? With all that's happened..."

"I could be better Sirius, but I'm dealing. 'The-boy-who-lived' has to deal." That was said solemnly, followed by an awkward silence.

"Well," Xander clapped his hands. " What should we do while waiting for the rest of the scoobs? Monopoly anyone?" His only answer was four eyebrow lifts followed by an 'are-you-serious?' looks.

* * *

**AN: Sorry I took so long with updating, my dad was sick and in the hospital. He had to get a tumor removed. I haven't really had much inspiration.** **I know its short but I haven't had much time, thank you for all your wonderful reviews. They really help me with continuing this story.**


End file.
